


【無CP】沖澡的時候，腦袋放空比較好!!!

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, 帝光中學時, 約62.5Q後
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

「搭啦搭啦搭啦！」心情頗好的青峰哼著歌，拿著自己的盥洗用具走進了專門為一軍設立的澡間。  
  
脫掉沾滿汗水的球衣、球褲，再脫掉貼身衣物，展現他精實的腹肌、優美的肌肉線條、曬得均勻的小麥色肌膚，這完全不像是個國中生會擁有的身材。褪去濕黏的球衣，青峰豪邁地打開蓮蓬頭，把水開到最大，迫不及待地往身上沖去。在熱得快把人烤熟的夏天裡，得以沖涼可是人生一大樂事。  
  
在淅瀝嘩啦的水聲中，青峰隱隱約約地聽到有人在叫他，他把水關掉，發現是黑子。「哲，怎麼了？」青峰出聲問道。  
  
「青峰君…麻煩你別把水開那麼大，水都噴到我這間浴室了。我已經洗好了，不希望還要再洗一遍。」  
  
「知道了。抱歉，哲，我沒注意到你在隔壁間。」黑子趁著青峰聽勸的時候，盡量加快自己的動作。  
  
「沒關係。」  
  
兩人各自繼續自己的動作，黑子打算盡快的出去，青峰則要繼續他的洗澡大業。  
  
青峰再次開水，沖洗著自己的身軀，抓起拿進來的洗髮精，按壓幾下，聽見噗滋噗滋的聲音，卻沒有半點洗髮精流出來。青峰這才想起昨天用的時候就已經快沒了，『嘖，忘了叫五月去幫他買。』困擾的青峰正在思考他該怎麼辦，要光溜溜地出去跟別人借嗎？  
  
這時，黑子已把自己打理好，要出去了，禮貌性地跟青峰說一聲。「青峰君，我要出去了！」  
  
「哲，你可以借我洗髮精嗎？我的用完了。」連看都不用看，黑子光聽聲音就可以知道，此時，青峰君必定是抓著頭、臉上帶著不自在的表情，說著這句話。平時在籃球場上叱咤風雲的青峰，在離了球場，也不過是個中學二年級的男孩子，對於要跟別人求助這件事，自尊心還是有點過不去。黑子回答道：「好的。青峰君，麻煩你開個門，我好把東西遞給你。」  
  
黑子看到青峰打開門，只露出一隻手向他揮了揮，黑子將自己的盥洗物品全部都遞給了他，雖然他現在只缺洗髮精，但是以過去來推斷，青峰君很有可能還缺其他東西。與其要他再次出來，不如一次遞給他要省事多了。見他拿好，關上門。  
  
黑子出聲向青峰說，「用完後，請放回我的櫃子。我先要出去了。」青峰隨意回了個單音，黑子就離開澡間回到更衣室，也是帝光籃球部的部辦。  
  
＊  
  
接過黑子盥洗用具的青峰，研究了一下黑子的物品。一罐洗髮精、一罐洗面乳，還有一塊肥皂。不同於一般人常用的沐浴乳，黑子偏好使用肥皂。青峰一邊看著一邊想，『難怪哲身上沒有太多的人工香味，因為他用的是肥皂。』拿起不屬於自己的洗髮精，按壓一下，這次就有洗髮精了。  
  
用著黑子的洗髮精，在洗頭的青峰，白色的泡沫覆蓋了他原先的青藍的髮色，現在的他看起來相當的可笑，黑亮的皮膚，搭上頭頂那坨雪白的泡沫，簡直像隻四不像。洗著洗著的青峰，鼻間縈繞著陌生的味道，這是屬於黑子頭髮的香味。清清淡淡的薄荷味，像他的主人一般，讓人不易注意，卻令人放鬆安心。  
  
青峰整個人僵了一下，突然意識到『哲的味道圍繞在我身上』，這件事。不懂自己在在意什麼，但是心底就覺得哪裡怪怪的。不自覺開始煩躁的青峰，加快自己的動作，於是用比平常還短的時間就離開了澡間。  
  
回到部辦的青峰，率先走到黑子的櫃子前，要把借來的盥洗用具放回去，原以為沒有人注意到，沒想到…  
  
「小青峰，你在幹什麼？偷開小黑子的櫃子可不好喔！」等著要沖澡的黃瀨自然特別注意澡間的狀況，於是目擊到青峰悄悄打開黑子櫃子，好奇的他沒有多想便出聲發問，這讓在場得人都知道青峰偷開黑子的櫃子。  
  
綠間和紫原正在沖澡；赤司在自己的位子上處理公事，連頭都沒有抬，只繼續自己的動作，正在幫忙赤司的黑子，停下手邊的工作，為青峰解釋。  
  
「你說誰偷開阿！我為什麼要偷開哲的櫃子，那不是只有你會做的嗎？」青峰把黑子的東西塞了進去，大力地關上櫃子。  
  
黃瀨聽完雙方的說詞，心有不甘地叫著：「小青峰好狡猾，我也想用小黑子的東西洗澡！小黑子，我的洗髮精也用完了，你的借我嘛！」  
  
「黃瀨，你閉嘴！」完全不想被拿這件事來說嘴的青峰，正處在憤怒與尷尬的邊緣，要是黃瀨再繼續鬧下去，他絕對會一拳打在他引以為傲的模特兒臉上。  
  
「黃瀨君，請不要亂說話，這樣會變成放羊的孩子。」黑子繼續赤司交給自己的工作，不再理會那兩人無聊的爭論。  
  
青峰和黃瀨不斷地爭吵，爭吵到紫原洗完出來，都還沒吵完，還有越來越大聲的趨勢，爭吵中的兩人完全沒注意到赤司的不對勁。要是他們稍敏銳一點就可以發現赤司的不悅，但是他們完全沒有，所以造就了他們隔日的悲劇。  
  
在綠間踏出澡間時，他發現部辦的氣氛相當的微妙，赤司一樣在他的位子上辦公，黑子正在幫紫原吹頭髮，而青峰和黃瀨在面壁。  
  
『他們又做了什麼愚蠢的事吧，想必跟黑子脫不了干係。』綠間在心中嘆了口氣。『明明就已經被處罰了，為什麼還敢在那邊打來打去呢。算了，反正這也不甘自己的事。』  
  
眼見赤司的火氣越來越大，還沒有自覺的兩人，就聽到耳邊傳來：「涼太、大輝，我剛是不是說過，你們明天的練習加為兩倍，然後今天離開部辦前不准再吵架。」赤司微笑地說著話，反而更令人頭皮發麻。兩個被點名的人，像遇到猛獅的小動物，想逃卻無法逃開，只能在原地瘋狂的點頭。  
  
「那請問，你們兩個剛才在做什麼呢？」赤司坐在位子上前傾，撐住下巴，笑著問道。  
  
  
  
赤司在心中盤算，怎樣可以讓這兩人聽話一點。  
  
紫原只想要趕快吹好頭髮，這樣才可以吃美味棒。  
  
青峰在心底咒罵著黃瀨不知幾千遍。  
  
綠間注意到赤司的左眼瞬間變色了。  
  
黃瀨在想怎樣可以用小黑子的東西去洗澡。  
  
黑子勾起嘴角笑了，真心覺得可以認識他們真好，讓他的生活每天充滿了不同的色彩。  
  
 **不過AHO峰就是AHO峰，學不會教訓得AHO峰。**

 

END.


End file.
